Medical personnel often need to determine properties of human or animal tissue or blood. For example, in a diagnostic or surgical setting, one may wish to determine blood hematocrit (Hct), which relates to the abundance of hemoglobin (Hb) and/or red blood cells. Traditional determinations of Hct include drawing blood from a vein and centrifuging the drawn blood to separate cellular and fluid components of the blood.